


Home

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對James而言，『家』的定義不大明朗，直到他遇到Percival。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這是看到小貝的圖然後想寫的一段沒頭沒尾的文字。XD"  
> 小貝的圖：http://www.plurk.com/p/l373dy

　　對James而言，『家』，是一個很抽象的概念。

　　在他的記憶裡，每次回到家時，迎接他的通常是恆久不變的闃黑和沉默。他總是一個人待在家中，拉開餐桌的椅子，乖乖地寫著作業，有時餓到趴在桌上睡著了，直到深夜母親回來後把他搖醒，在他額上愧疚地輕吻，然後他半睡半醒地回到房間裡再度進入夢鄉。

　　到了年紀再大一點，James再懂事一點的時候，他發現，母親很少回來家裡。雖然說他依舊按時能在餐桌上找到可購買幾天糧食、玩樂的零用錢，但除此之外，什麼都沒有了。偶爾，母親會突然回到家裡，與小時候不同，她打扮花枝招展地回到公寓，拿些日常用品又匆匆離去。一如往常，即便她匆忙離開，也會在James額在覆上歉疚的一吻——仍舊，什麼解釋都沒有。

　　接著，James會站在窗口，看著她踩著高跟鞋跨過馬路，坐進一輛豪華的跑車裡，然後離開巷口，沒入於車流之中。

　　到了大學時代，家的意義更模糊了。男孩們把宿舍當作旅館，他們有時在別人的『旅館』過夜，有時『家』裡會出現一些奇怪的東西——例如女孩子們的貼身衣物被丟在哪位室友的書桌上。

　　一直到進入了Kingsman後，James才有一點瞭解什麼是『家』。至少他每次回到自己的公寓時——無論深夜或清晨，那隻黏人又頑皮的大狗總是會迫不及待地撲倒自己，在自己昂貴的西裝上黏上一大堆狗毛牠才甘願。

　　有人在某處等待你回來，這就是家的概念吧？James如此想著。

　　再遇到Percival後，『家』的概念又有一點改變。以往James只會擔心到底這次要請哪位狗保母來照顧家裡的小頑皮？又或者，如果有一天自己回不了家時，會是誰來接手繼續照料他的狗兒子呢？

　　然而，Percival不需要人照料，他往往是提供照顧服務的那一位。在James出任務時，他會默默地到James的家裡將他的狗兒子帶到自家，當作自己的家人一樣呵護；在James拖著疲憊的身子回到Percival的住所時，Percival不會像兩隻好客的狗，輪流將口水抹到James臉上，但Percival會安靜地遞上一杯飲品，可能是酒、熱牛奶或茶，然後再默然地坐在James身邊，聽他敘述任務的一切，或者只是分享James對這趟任務的良久、一言不發的憂傷。

　　魔法師不知從何處得知了此二人的默契，於是，Merlin會盡量避開將兩人同時都派出去接任務，總是會讓其中一人可以留在倫敦，照顧狗兒、等待另一人的歸來。

　　這次聖地牙哥的任務有點太纏人，James好幾次追上對方，但又甩不開敵軍的追殺。有那麼一兩次，James忍不住想著是否要捎個信息給Percival？因為他有點擔心遠在倫敦還在等待自己回去的人，是否也會憂心自己的安危？可惜特務的工作往往不容許他有太多處理私務的時間。

　　任務多拖了一兩個月才劃下句點，James在機上隨意包裹傷口——他拒絕要再多花時間讓醫療組將自己押進專屬醫院做進一步的治療，James遲早會去，只是不是現在。延遲了好些日子才在深夜時刻回到倫敦的住所，James輕輕地打開家門，希望不會吵到任何人、動物的睡眠。

　　他坐在沙發上，仰著頭輕嘆了氣，聞到倫敦獨有的氣味後，他莫名地感到安心。正準備閉目養神好好休息一會兒時，Percival走了出來，他們對望了幾秒，James一度認為Percival算是在半夢遊狀態，畢竟他手裡還挾著枕頭。James朝他勾起淺淺地微笑，而Percival則走了過去，坐在沙發上、自己的專屬座位，他再度閉上眼，往有體溫的地方靠了過去。

　　James伸手，寵溺地在揉了揉對方的髮絲，並下意識地落下輕吻。閉上眼，多年後，James終於瞭解，『家』，不是一個抽象的概念，也不是一個固定的住所。而是有一個會等待自己歸來的人，無論是什麼時間點，那個人就像燈塔一樣，在此處，等待著、指引著歸途的遊子。

　　

_你回來了。_

_我回來了。_

　　

　　


End file.
